Bloonarius the Inflator
Bloonarius the Inflator is an event-only M.O.A.B. Class Bloon found in the Bloonarius event in Bloons Monkey City. It has a health bar, displayed at the top. No tile is awarded for completing the level. Upon popping Bloonarius, it states "I'll be back!" and the player receives the relative tier of CT Milestone worth in rewards. Each time the player defeats Bloonarius, its health increases, and the bloons spawned during the level increase in difficulty. Defeating a Bloon Beacon is required to repeat the event. Failing to pop Bloonarius, the message popup states "DEFEAT! ...But the Boss is damaged. Chase it down and try again!". The player is then sent back to their city with the option to continue the fight with Bloonarius at the same level and remaining health, but at the cost of city cash. Defeating another Bloon Beacon is not required to resume the level. It also appears in BTD5 Mobile As an Event, and Bloons Super Monkey 2 Mobile as the seventh boss in Helium Heights. Health Health + RBE table below for the first 26 levels. Speed Bloonarius moves at a relative speed of 0.1 of the speed of a Red Bloon. As of April 2017, it is the slowest bloon in BTD and BMC series. Properties and Immunities * Bloonarius doesn't have any special physical properties except those of a MOAB-Class Bloon, so it can be hit by any tower (except ice and glue) * MOAB Assassin's damage is reduced from 750 to 375. * It can not be hooked by the MOAB Takedown Ability. * Corrosion from Glue seems to work against Bloonarius, however Burny Effect from Mortar does not. * It can be slowed by the Boss Chill, which costs Bloonstones. Absolute Zero and Pop and Awe also work, but only in the Mobile version. * You get 1 cash per damage on Bloonarius. * Boss Blast does 450 damage to Bloonarius instead of 500. * First Strike Capability does not completely destroy Bloonarius, but instead deals 3000 damage, regardless of how many other bloons are affected by the explosion. Bloon Spawns Every time the health bar drops to one of the skulls, a bloon comes out, depending on level. Note that they are different on mobile as the stronger bloon spawns occur later and there is a Zebra Bloon spawn that occurs before Rainbow on mobile. (Flash) (Mobile) To Be Announced Strategies : See also: Boss Bloon/Strategies #Bloonarius: The Inflator * On BMC Mobile you can do insane amounts of damage (up to ~10k) by spaming Spike Storms right next to it. The spikes thrown by the ability do not get used up when damaging Bloonarius. Spikes get used up when they settle on the track. * Dartling Guns can take out Bloonarius fairly quickly in the early levels, but become less effective with each level. *Begin with mainly grape shot boats at entrance to maximize early damage and build maximum income. Sell all except for one and upgrade to an aircraft carrier. Save for overclock. Monkey boost the carrier and overclock at same time. Build as many carriers as you can constantly buying and selling the overclock ability. ** Due to nerfed Aircraft Carrier on mobile, do not try this on mobile. ** When using this strategy, it is recommended to place a 1/1 Sniper Monkey to deal with lead bloons. Set its attack target depending on where Bloonarius is. Early in the round, set it to "First" then later set it to "close". * "For the early rounds, I've found a 3/1 buccaneer tore Bloonarius apart well enough", ~ DuelMasterP. * Multiple 0/1 boats work better than a single 3/1 boat because of the bosses large size. * Glue does seem to hurt it (somewhat), but does not slow it down , ~ Rohan. * The battle does seem to consist of multiple continuous rounds, particular as evidenced by production from Banana Farms, as well as deployment of crates. * A Monkey Buccaneer with MOAB Takedown Ability can easily take down the BFBs and MOABs that come from it one higher levels. * Spamming and selling MOAB Assassins could be used. It becomes effective at the end to do some damage against him. With Monkey Tycoon lvl 13, you can spam them without money loss (dealing damage fills your bank again) and your damage is only depending on your speed. * Bloonarius is immune to slowing and stunning, so Sabotage Supply Lines and Pop and Awe will not work against the blimp. ** However, on the Mobile verison, Absolute Zero can slow Bloonarius when he appears on the track. * MOAB Maulers do deal more damage to it than Missile Launchers, so they can be of some use. * Tack Shooters work better than boats with enough income from damage to Bloonarius. * On Mobile, First Strike Capabilities do a large amount of damage to Bloonarius, even more than MOAB Assassins, but you would need to continuously sell and re-buy them to be of much use, and they are very expensive. * Judging by the HP table, one can make an estimate for the HP Bloonarius for any level by adding 8,000 to the current Hp increment of the previous level boss then adding that value to the previous level's HP ** E.G for level 26: 98,000 + 8,000 =106,000, Hp for level 25 Bloonarius is 776,000 so 776,000 + 106,000 = 882,000 * Mortar Monkeys combined with Monkey Buccaneers also work well. * It can be easily taken down by spamming Monkey Buccaneers with Grape Shot during the first few levels. Gallery Bloonarius menu.png|The event menu Bloonarius.PNG|Bloonarius BloonariusDegrade1.PNG|Bloonarius' first degrade BloonariusDegrade2.PNG|Bloonarius' second degrade BloonariusDegrade3.PNG|Bloonarius' third degrade BloonariusFrozen.PNG|Bloonarius frozen using the Boss Chill ability Bloonarius banner.png|Event in the Monkey News Bloonarius_Sprites.png|Bloonarius' sprites found in BTD5 Steam Fight bloonarius BMCM.png|Mobile menu B152C4D8-9FB9-44CD-8534-71DFD01485CC.png|Victory in Mobile! Trivia *The message after you've defeated Bloonarius, "I'll be back!" might be a reference to the Terminator movie series. *The difficulty level for the battle with Bloonarius is set to Impoppable, regardless of city level. *Bloonarius is the third bloon to have eyes, the first two being the BFB and ZOMG bloon, the fourth being Vortex, the fifth being Dreadbloon, the sixth being Blastopopoulous, and the seventh being the BAD bloon. *Bloonarius and the B.A.D. bloon are the only parent of the ZOMG and the Lead Bloon, not only being slower than it, but also because Bloonarius releases it between Levels 17-20 (for Lead Bloon however, Levels 1-2). *According to the title message for the third Bloonarius event, Vortex is Bloonarius' little brother. *When the Bloon Beacon is captured during the Bloonarius event, Bloonarius will awaken. *Bloonarius is the only boss that is stained. *It was unintentionally soft released on Mobile together with the Bloon Beacon. Bloonarius was later removed. This was only shown on Android soft release, and fully released on the core release. *In the Mobile version, Absolute Zero can slow Bloonarius when on the track, allowing towers more time to attack it. *On the mobile version of Bloons Supermonkey 2, Bloonarius is the boss of level 94. *Bloonarius has 4 propellers, the largest amount of any Bloon. Category:MOAB-Class Bloons Category:Bloons Monkey City Category:Bloons Category:Additions Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile Category:Boss Bloons